


Meet You There

by aislesparfait



Category: DC Animated Universe
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, two dorks play video games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislesparfait/pseuds/aislesparfait
Summary: Barry and Hal are Overwatch players who discover one day they live much closer than they expected.





	Meet You There

Victory! The other players on Barry and Hal’s team were cheering loudly on voice chat over their triumph. It was a fairly rough and gruesome match, despite only being quick play. After displaying all team members’ characters on screen, the play of the game sequence began. 

“Heck yeah! Go williestofall!” a teammate congratulated as Hal’s playthrough of using his ult as Lucio replayed for all to see. Tracer was near towards dying prior to the ult being bolted down upon her. Luckily for Barry who was playing her, the ult saved not only his life but led him to quickly steal the point and knock out the remaining enemies on it. 

“Alright. Warm up is finished. Let’s get to queuing!” Barry stretched. Hal started the queue with a chuckle. “Whatever you say scarletspeedster.” 

Barry had only met Hal about a month ago on a capture the flag arcade mode. However, they soon kept finding each other online at the same time and eventually came to playing with one another often every day when possible. Hal was notorious for being quick on his feet as a Lucio main and being able to swoop in and provide health to near dying teammates along with ulting when necessary such as countering ults from a Junkrat or Reinhardt. 

On the other hand, Barry himself was one of the infamous quick and hard to catch Tracer mains. The duo made it rough on players hoping to stay on the payload and capture points without having to watch out for either one of them. After numerous matches played together, Hal and Barry soon were growing a strong bond of friendship. 

The pair only communicated mainly through the Battle.net app but it didn’t stop them from having meaningful fun conversations even on topics outside of Overwatch itself. It was a chance of pure luck to have met Hal on that game, Barry mused one night before falling asleep. 

After a quick meal of breakfast, Barry hopped onto his computer to play a couple rounds of quick play. Hal wasn’t on yet, but Barry assumed it was simply to catch up on sleep after their grueling matches last night. Five matches into quick play, Barry had grown bored. Most of the teams he had played against were either newcomers to the game or those who merely wanted to play for fun and not truly compete.

“hey. just woke up. playing some comp?” williestofall whispered to scarletspeedster through chat. 

“nah. just playing on quick play. none of our other teammates are on rn” Barry responded, sighing. 

“well I mean we played a LOT of matches last night. I don’t blame them lmao” 

“did you even eat anything yet?” 

“oh shit. right breakfast….”

“dude…”

“eh don’t worry about it. I’ll probably drop by Mogul’s Coffee.” 

“wait did you say Mogul’s Coffee????” Barry was taken back by what his support main friend had said. Mogul’s Coffee was only a brief three minute walk from his own area.

“yeah. why? don’t like that place?”

“no..it’s just that uh… I um… I live nearby there.” 

“oh hey. we should meet up then!”

“I don’t have any money…..” 

“I’ll pay for you. it’s the least I could do for my dps buddy. heh, might as well consider it a date ;)” 

“s-sure…” 

“great. I’ll be there in about five minutes. wear something cute ;)” 

The blonde shut off his computer, a blush apparent on his face. Sure Hal was known for constantly teasing and playing around with the other teammates, but he was fairly certain he was just asked out and possibly hit on. 

He took a breath to regain his composure. Wear something cute… Barry glanced at his closet. Well they had never met in person, so it wasn’t like he had to worry too much about his appearance. 

By the time Barry had chosen something decent to wear, he headed out the door. Out of curiosity, Barry couldn’t help but ponder what kind of person williestofall was along with how he looked.  
There were always stories about people who acted cool online, only to be truly shy in real life.   
A handsome brunet was leaning by the side of the coffee shop, focused on his phone. Barry’s phone pinged him a notification. Looking at his phone, it was a message from williestofall. Quickly, Barry unlocked his phone to see the newest message.

“hey. I’m here by the door. I’ll be wearing a bomber jacket.” 

“I’m here too” 

At that moment the two strangers looked up from their phones. The brunet smiled. “Scarletspeedster?” Barry could only manage to quietly nod his head. 

“Williestofall?” he managed to mumble. Hal nodded and laughed.

“Yeah! Man our usernames sure are interesting... Well I’m Hal. It’s nice to finally meet my speedster dps pal!” He held out his hand and Barry shook it. 

“And I’m very honored to meet the legendary Lucio main. Oh! And uh I’m.. I am uh.. I’m Barry.” Hal opened the shop door, letting Barry enter first.

“Pleasure to meet you Barry. You’re actually just as cute as I imagined you would be.” Hal winked walking behind the blonde. 

“So you really want this to be a date?” Barry asked, turning his head.

“Why not? You’re a cute one, plus I’m paying anyways.” Hal grinned. “First time here?” Barry shook his head. “Well just pick whatever you want.” 

Barry picked up napkins and utensils while Hal waited to pick up their orders from the counter. Luckily Hal was occupied making small talk with the barista to turn around look at him again. This gave Barry a chance to watch and carefully observe him.

Hal wasn’t too different from his online persona surprisingly. On top of that, he was really handsome too. He had been told by Hal he worked as an air force pilot so it should have been no surprise really that Hal was nicely built. His jacket added onto his charming looks. Checking him out slowly, Barry’s eyes drifted down below his waist. 

“Barry? Barry!” a hand was waved in front of the boy who was previously checking out the man. Barry came to his senses and blinked. “Checking me out I see? Look all you want bar. And let me know if you see anything you like.”   
The smoothie and bagel Barry ordered was handed to him as Hal sat down in a seat opposite of him. He felt embarrassed he was caught checking him out, but it didn’t seem like Hal cared or minded too much. Barry sat down and looked up at Hal. 

“So... “ he coughed awkwardly. “Is Hal any different from the williestofall I know online?” 

“Well I mean, obviously I can’t parkour skate around surfaces that easily.” Hal took a sip of coffee. “But I have the same personality online or offline. And what about the adorable scarletspeedster?” 

“Well Tracer and I both pretty fast. I was actually part of the track team back in high school.” 

Hal reached up and to pat Barry’s hair. “On top of both having soft fluffy hair, I might add.” 

Barry chuckled. “Thanks. You know, never in my life did I think I would find out we live nearby one another, let alone bump into each other on a capture the flag map.” 

“I didn’t either. But I’m glad I did. I found a nice teammate to constantly play with. I also got to take him out on a date and see his cute face in person.” the brunet winked. Barry tried to look down while eating to avoid Hal seeing him blush. “Aw. Bar, don’t be embarrassed. You are a scarlet speedster after all!” Hearing that remark earned Hal a playful shove from Barry. 

“You may be my healer, but that won’t stop me from smacking you in person now.” Barry gruffed as he finished his bagel. 

“Spicy. I like it.” Hal quirked as he was met with another playful shove. “Aw come on, I took you out to eat first.” 

“Minus that big mouth of yours, I actually enjoyed this date.” Barry smiled. “I’m happy to have met my healer in person.” 

“And I’m happy to have met such a cute dps.” Hal raised an eyebrow. “Bar?”

“Hm? What is it Hal?”

“You’ve got something on your face.” Before Barry could asked, Hal cupped his face and leaned forward to steal a kiss. Barry’s eyes widened before he relaxed and closed his eyes, smiling into the kiss. 

“No fair… You can’t steal my first kiss!” he pouted. 

“It’s fair game since you stole my heart.” Hal smiled caressing his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Always thank your healers kids.


End file.
